


Nathanaël draws pocket monsters

by sever77



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, This Is STUPID, ignore me, so forced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>psychic type, basically Adrien is main player character passing through the town, Nathanaël is a trainer at Juleka's gym, and Rose is Dex filling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nathanaël draws pocket monsters

Nathanaël was a trainer at the psychic pokémon gym. Juleka was the gym leader, she kept trying to sneak dark types on her team, and Nathanaël had to stop her whenever he noticed. Most days he had time to sketch his Espeon. She was his only pokémon, he was pretty sure she was the only one of her species in the region, apart from Rose, the famous pokédex filler. Sometimes she came by, always with different pokémon, he was pretty sure she had a thing for Juleka, they spent so much time talking.

There was a trainer in town, that wasn't too different, but most of them came by for the mirror cave instead of asking everyone in sight where the gym was. He got a name when they were about to battle, “Adrien”. Nathanaël lost, that wasn't too unusual, most people who made it this far got through with no problems. He shrugged and watched Adrien go on to lose to Juleka. Her serious face was downright scary sometimes. He smiled, he'd get to see Adrien again when everyone was healed up.

They walked out together, Adrien didn't seem to mind having him at his side. He didn't talk, not many did when their pokémon weren't conscious. The nurse was just as kind as any other. Adrien spoke up after he got his pokémon back.

“Thanks for that, guess I've got a bit to learn.”

“My Espeon is my only pokémon. I've drawn her so many times. I saw you bring out one of the fairy types before and I was wondering if I could do a quick sketch while you think up a plan?”

“Training in the grass outside of town, I'll have to call up Nino to get him to find Max's number for me so I can ask him about any psychic specific weaknesses. I'll get my Swirlix out, she's pretty shy though.” Adrien said.

Nathanaël got his tablet out of his backpack and started drawing the Swirlix from his spot at the table in the pokémon centre.

“You'd love Rose's Vanilluxe, she's had him since she made it through the cave up the mountain, you know this region's mountain?”

Adrien moved his chair to a spot where he could watch over Nathanaël's shoulder. Nathanaël suddenly lost most of his drawing prowess.

“Hey, Adrien, are you still listening to me?” he tried to play it cool, “I want to kiss you.”

“Do you just kiss every stranger that walks by?”

Nathanaël got up to leave.

“I'm sorry, Nathan, Nathan come back.”

He didn't. Adrien found a room to sleep in at the back of the pokémon centre with help from the nurse.

He walked into the gym the next day, Nathanaël was there, drawing Juleka's Liepard. He looked up and frowned, then went back to his drawing. Adrien went up to have a talk with Juleka. He came back asking for a kiss.

“Well Juleka obviously told you wrong. Go away.”

“I'm sorry.”

Adrien got the gym badge within the week. He visited a few years later, once he'd given up on beating the champion.

“Nathan? Your hair looks different.”

“Hello. Juleka said you were here.”

He didn't look up. He was in the pokémon centre, watching a documentary about Arbok and Seviper.

“I met Rose,” Adrien said, sitting down a respectable distance away on the couch, “she's pretty nice.”

“I've thought about kissing you.”

Nathanaël was focused on his hands.

“Do you want to?”

“If your Swirlix will have me.”

Then Adrien slowly moved to kiss him.


End file.
